Luger
Luger is a Shadow Marshal, one of Vekta's elite intelligence operatives. Once the lover of Jan Templar, she enrolled in the Shadow Marshal training program at a young age. Whether she joined to further her vengeful ambitions or to simply get away from Templar's overprotective attitudes, she found that the organization matched her talents. During the Helghast invasion of Vekta, she reunites with Jan in his attempts to take back the planet. She backs him up, and helps him fight the invasion, rescuing other soldiers as they can. Rico Velasquez, the man who would later be responsible for the Helghan Terracide and the partitioning of Vekta, also joined their team, alongside Gregor Hakha, a half-Helghan spy. The quartet repels the Helghan invasion by cutting off its main architect, General Lente. With her mission complete, Luger is swiftly reassigned to other duties. While Hakha aggressively recommends her to be deployed to assassinate Scolar Visari, the leader of the Helghast, the ISA table that suggestion in favor of a full-scale miltiary invasion of their neighboring planet. Luger then vanishes from all records, her fate and life unknown. Battle vs. Thane Krios (by So-Pro Warrior) Luger draws her M4 and opens fire at Thane who quickly takes cover and reloads his M-3 and charges towards a nearby wall firing at Luger's position at the same time. Luger pops up and fires a couple of more shots at Thane's position before running out of bullets and quickly jumping through the window to the floor below and recovering with a roll and getting up just as Thane gets to the broken window and fires more shots at Luger but missing her and running out of ammo for his M-3 at the same time. Thane takes out his M9 and jumps down to the floor after her and enters a hallway full of dead Cerberus guards. He goes through the doors at the end of the hallway and finds himself in the lobby of the base, Luger pops out from behind a desk with her M66 and opens fire at Thane but the Kinetic Barriers absorb most of the shots while Thane gets behind some barrels for cover. He leans out of cover and fires off a couple of shots at Luger with one round hitting her in the shoulder before she can get back into cover. Luger quickly switches her gun to the VC32 Sniper Rifle and takes aim at Thane's position and through a crack between the barrles fires a shot hitting Thane in the shoulder. Thane quickly retaliates with more shots from his M-9 Tempest hitting the VC32 and destroying it, Luger quickly ducks down and sees a nearby air duct and heads to hit. After waiting for a couple of minutes and noticing something is wrong Thane cautiously walks to the desk and leans over the counter and sees the air duct. Thane checks it out and quickly begins to crawl through. In the Forest Nearby... A ISA dropship waits patiently at the extraction point with Jan Templar and some ISA soldiers inside of it. One of the ISA soldiers gets sight of movement and aims with his M82 until Luger comes out and then the ISA soldier lowers his weapon. "Luger what took you so long?" Templar asks "Sorry I'm late I ran into some trouble after getting the information Cerberus might have sent one of their operatives and he was good but I was able to get out." Luger says as she gets onto the ship "Well I'm sure he wasn't as good as you." Templar says "Alright pilot get us out of here." Templar orders "Yes Sir." The Pilot replies As the ship begins to take off a shot rings out and Templar is splattered in the face with blood from Luger as her heart is hit and she falls down dead and the flashdrive in her hand falls to the ground with Thane standing on the ground with his M-97 Viper. "Luger NOOOO!" Templar yells in anger. As the ship flys off Thane grabs the flashdrive from the ground and starts heading back to the ship to get back to the Normandy. Winner: Thane Krios Expert's Opinion Thane won this due to his better weapons, and combat experience. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Female Warriors